


Erlösung dem Erlöser

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Parsifal - Wagner
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: „Finger weg, Schatz... lass mich das machen...“





	Erlösung dem Erlöser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

„Oh, fuck! Ja, nimm mich! Härter!“

Keuchend kniete Amfortas auf dem Bett, er hatte sein Gesicht im Kissen vergraben und seine Hände umklammerten haltsuchend das Kopfteil des Bettgestells. Das Bett bewegte sich, und das Holz knarzte immer wieder, als würde es jeden Moment zusammenbrechen, während Parsifal ihn –

„Ja! Genau… da… tiefer!“

Er fühlte einen nervig kitzelnden Schweißtropfen seine Stirn hinunterlaufen. Er fühlte Parsifal, der ihn mit festem Griff an der Hüfte gepackt hielt, seine Fingernägel gruben sich in sein Fleisch und hinterließen einen leichten Schmerz und ein erregendes Kribbeln. Er fühlte das Kissen, das mit Sicherheit Abdrücke auf seinem Gesicht hinterlassen würde, aber es war ihm egal. Vor allem nämlich fühlte er Parsifal in sich; er drang hart und tief in ihn ein, immer wieder streifte er seine Prostata und ließ Amfortas Sterne sehen.

Parsifal hinter ihm war ebenso verschwitzt, sein Atem ging ebenso laut und keuchend und er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, nicht aufzuhören, bis er Amfortas das letzte Bisschen Verstand aus dem Kopf gevögelt hatte, und sein Partner nichts weiter als ein keuchendes, zitterndes, erschöpftes Etwas war, das er in seine Arme nehmen und dem er beim Einschlafen zusehen konnte. Immer schneller stieß er zu, immer härter umfasste er Amfortas‘ Hüfte…

Eine Haarsträhne war ihm in die Stirn gefallen, aber er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, auch nur kurz seine Hände von Amfortas zu lösen. Sein Freund hatte sich seinem Rhythmus angepasst, bewegte sich ihm entgegen, was das Tempo nochmal beschleunigte. Parsifal legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch durchhalten würde, aber er wünschte sich, dass es noch ewig so gehen würde, nur sie beide, ineinander…

Amfortas bewegte sich plötzlich unter ihm, anders als zuvor, er spürte es. Die Muskeln, die seinen Penis umschlossen, zogen sich ein wenig enger zusammen und er stöhnte auf. „Oh Gott, Schatz…“

„Ich…“ Amfortas löste eine Hand vom Bett, wollte sich zwischen die Beine greifen, um endlich, endlich… „Ich komme gleich…“

Aber als er das merkte, hielt Parsifal inne, ließ Amfortas‘ Hüfte mit einer Hand los und umfasste sein Handgelenk. „Finger weg, Schatz… lass mich das machen…“ Er griff mit der anderen Hand nach unten, umfasste die Erektion seines Freundes und rieb langsam daran auf und ab, während er seinen eigenen Rhythmus in einem ähnlichen, quälend langsamen Tempo wieder aufnahm.

Frustriert stöhnte Amfortas ins Kissen. Er hasste nichts so sehr wie Parsifal, wenn er ihn spielerisch reizte, ihn immer wieder an den Rand des Erträglichen brachte, ihm zunächst jede Erlösung verweigerte und ihn dann aber doch noch zum Orgasmus kommen ließ… und gleichzeitig gab es nichts, das er erregender fand, das er mehr genoss als Parsifals Finger, die langsam, nervtötend langsam, über seinen Penis strichen. Sein Freund wusste mittlerweile genau, wieviel Druck er ausüben musste, um ihn zwar zu reizen, ihn aber nicht kommen zu lassen. Auch in ihm bewegteer sich sehr viel langsamer als davor. Und die Spannung in Amfortas‘ Unterleib, die bald ins Unerträgliche wuchs, wollte und konnte sich einfach nicht entladen.

„Gott… bitte… Parsi…“

Parsifal lachte atemlos. „Du bist wirklich süß, wenn du es so unbedingt willst… weißt du das?“

Amfortas gab nur einen unverständlichen, ins Kissen gestöhnten Laut von sich. Es war ihm egal, wie süß Parsifal ihn gerade fand! Er wollte endlich kommen! Jede noch so kleine Bewegung Parsifals ließ ihn glauben, jetzt endlich den Punkt erreicht zu haben, nur um ernüchtert festzustellen, dass dem doch nicht so war. Er spielte schon mit dem Gedanken, mit seiner noch freien Hand selbst nach unten zu fassen, aber er wusste, dass Parsifal ihn dann mit beiden Händen festhalten würde. Und dann würde es noch länger dauern…

Mittlerweile kostete es Parsifal selbst mindestens ebenso viel Entschlossenheit, um nicht wieder hart und schnell in seinen Partner zu stoßen, wie Amfortas brauchte, um sich nicht mit der anderen Hand zwischen die Beine zu fassen und es sich selbst zu machen. Aber er kannte seinen Partner gut genug, um zu wissen, wie sehr es ihm gefiel, wenn er ihn auf diese Weise reizte. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und übte sich in Selbstbeherrschung. So langsam wie möglich bewegte er die Hüfte vor und zurück, drang tief in seinen Freund ein, genoss es, sein Stöhnen zu hören… Lange würde Amfortas ohnehin nicht mehr durchhalten, er merkte schon, dass seine Bauchmuskeln jedes Mal zuckten, wenn er seine Prostata oder die Spitze seines Penis‘ streifte.

Kurz darauf kam Amfortas tatsächlich. Er erstickte sein lautes Stöhnen so gut er konnte im Kissen, während sich sein Sperma in mehreren Schüben über Parsifals Hand ergoss. Und der rieb weiter, und jetzt sehr viel schneller, an seinem Penis auf und ab. So lange, bis auch die letzten Wellen seines Orgasmus‘ abgeklungen waren und er sich erschöpft zur Seite sinken ließ.

Schwer atmend und noch immer unbefriedigt zog Parsifal sich schließlich aus Amfortas zurück und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Matratze fallen. Seine Erektion war so hart, dass es fast schmerzte, und er wusste genau, dass er nur wenige Handbewegungen brauchen würde, um selbst zu kommen. Er seufzte laut auf, als er die Hand um seinen steil in die Luft ragenden Penis legte und schloss die Augen.

Dann aber fühlte er Amfortas‘ Hand, die sein Handgelenk festhielt, und obwohl sein Freund noch immer ein wenig außer Atem war, konnte er das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören, als der meinte: „Finger weg, Schatz… lass mich das machen…“

Er fühlte, wie Amfortas‘ Lippen seine Erektion umschlossen, daran saugten, sich auf und ab bewegten, er fühlte seine Zunge, die die pulsierende Spitze umspielte. Dann war da auf einmal nur noch Hitze, die in seinem Inneren explodierte, seine Finger krallten sich in die Matratze, sein gesamter Körper schien sich anzuspannen und er fand endlich Erlösung und ergoss sich in Amfortas‘ Mund, keuchend und nach Atem ringend.

Als er wieder halbwegs klar denken konnte, hatte Amfortas sich schon an seine Seite gekuschelt. Mit einem leisen, zufriedenen Seufzen drehte Parsifal sich zu ihm, legte einen Arm um seinen Freund und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Haar. Er fühlte noch, wie Amfortas ihm sanft den Rücken streichelte und ihm einen Kuss auf seine verschwitzte Brust gab, bevor er schließlich erschöpft einschlief.


End file.
